Smoke and Roses
by Beautifully Falling
Summary: Renesmee is tired of being treated like a child. Then she learns this: since she is part vampire, she still has a mate. She sets of to look for her mate and her first stop: Volterra Italy. Alec has been a Volturi guard for a millennium and now all he wants is his mate. What happens when this sweet, innocent Cullen and the cruel Volturi guard meet?
1. Unbelievable Beginnings

**Hello! I am Beautifully Falling and welcome to my first Reneslec fic! Just a few changes: ****Alec is not 5 foot, he is 6 foot,****Alec and Jane were changed at age 17****. ****I will have things like the movies**** for everyone who has seen the movies and has not read the books. I will let you all know of other changes later if there are any. :)**

**Also, if any of you are interested in Drastoria (Harry Potter) I write those a lot so feel free to check them out. Please review! I need input as this is my first Reneslec and I need to hear thoughts! Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It all seemed fake. The bright lights, the loud music, the moving people. It didn't seem like a real party, with real friends having a good time. It all seemed fake, like the people weren't my friends and that they were merely acting as if they were all having fun just for my benefit. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.<p>

There were at least five hundred people at my birthday party. The humans from my school, where I'm posing as a high schooler, were there along with the pack, my family, and countless of vampires. They were all interested in the half-breed's birthday. It was the birthday I stopped aging. The humans all thought that they we were there to celebrate my "Sweet Sixteen" but the vampires and the wolves knew I was a mere child at the age of seven.

The party was filled with people. I barely had any room to stand and I was beginning to feel light headed from the crowd. I had tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to escape to get some fresh air but I was dragged back into the room by Alice so I could have a dance with Jacob.

It was Alice who had planned the party that had turned out to be my doom. I had always dreamed of having a large party, but that was when I was younger and had always been left home while my family went to parties. Now that I had a large party, I began to resent it. I didn't like it. Besides the large crowd, there were other aspects of the party that I did not like. The lights were a purple color, a color I did not dare to tell Alice that I hated. The music was loud and causing my head to pound. It was the kind of music I suffered through and the kind that Alice loved. I preferred more of the soft kind, the kind like Dad loves, though I liked more modern music. The food was all of Alice's favorite finger foods. The cake was the kind that Alice envisioned, extravagant and purple. The decorations went with the theme of the party: large, purple and too many. It was all Alice's dream, not mine.

The only thing that Alice couldn't control was how I looked. I of course didn't chose what I looked like, I didn't control anything in my life. It was Rosalie who was in charge of my outfits, Rosalie who I trusted enough to put my looks in danger. Alice wanted to be in charge, but with her style I wouldn't let her. Rosalie had the looks that made her look endlessly pretty. She knew how to be beautiful and therefore, I trusted her. Rosalie had left my bronze curls untouched, and she only applied lip gloss to my face. Standing near the punch bowl, I felt self-conscious in my outfit. Though I was always being told that I looked pretty, I never believed whoever it was that was saying it. It was either my family, who was supposed to tell their "teenage" daughter that they were pretty, or Jacob, who was my imprint, imprints are supposed to say things like that, it didn't mean it was true. Besides, Jacob was dead to me.

"Hello, Renesmee." Tanya said. I brightened at the sight of her. Tanya was like a sister to me, I loved her more than anyone, sans my parents of course. After the battle when I was younger, she and I had become close. She was a sister to me, sometimes almost like a motherly figure. I could come to her with anything and vice versa.

"Tanya!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Though our covens were close, I rarely got to see her. We would call each other every week to just talk but we hardly ever got to see each other, so when we did meet, at special events such as these, I made sure to make the most of it. "I missed you so much! How are you?"

Tanya smiled the small little smile that she was known for. "Better now that I get to see my favorite person." After the death of her sister, Tanya began to cut herself off from her coven. After I visited the Denali coven, she began to work her way back to normal. It was me that brought her out of her depression and this was why we were always found together. "Have you danced with Jacob yet?"

I scowled, though I didn't want to. I didn't even want to think about Jacob anymore. "I'm pretty much done with Jacob, honestly. There are many reasons why I just can't seem to think about him anymore."

Tanya nodded sympathetically. "Most people would argue that he is your imprint, but that is a wolf thing and you are part vampire."

I was confused. I already knew I was part vampire, and also part human. I already knew that imprinting was a wolf thing and I am a vampire. What Tanya was saying didn't make any sense. "What are you saying?"

Tanya looked at me knowingly. Why she was looking at me like this was unknown to me. She smiled a bit before saying, "What I am saying is: vampires don't have imprints, wolves do. Vampires have mates. That means your mate is still out there."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Tell me in your review! Anyone feel free to PM me, I can never have too many friends and I would love to make friends who are in the Twilight fandom! :)<strong>

**Review please!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	2. Scars from Jacob

**One Month Later**

I was tired and I was mad. School had only worsened my already bad mood. Every single one of my friends had done nothing but annoy me over the past two weeks. I had been angered at the slightest thing and my family had taken to avoiding me. All my human friends were oblivious to my mood, most of them shrugging it off as "that time of the month." And Jacob─no I didn't even want to think about Jacob anymore.

I had been thinking about what Tanya said since the night of the party. About how I didn't just have an imprint, how I also had a mate. Someone was waiting for me to come to them and be their mate. And I was waiting for them. And since an imprint wasn't working out too well for me─

"Hey honey," Mom said, kissing my cheek as I walked in the door. She and I both made our way to the kitchen, where she started making a snack for me, celery with peanut butter even though she knows I hate both celery and peanut butter, and I laid out homework. I was working towards my way to a career in the medical field like my father had done. It wasn't what I wanted, science was my worse and most-hated subject but my family had chosen my future. If I had any say I would be an elementary school teacher. "How was school?"

She finished the quick snack and set the plate of celery and peanut butter and grabbed a glass and filled it with apple juice. Apple juice was something I actually _did_ enjoy, though I always preferred blood to human food any day. Going to school with humans means that I had to get used to the stuff so my lunches and snacks were always human food and any other time I could have it, I drank blood. I smiled at my mother, silently thanking her. "It was─"

"That's nice," she said interrupting me before I could even finish. It was days like these that seemed to get me very mad at my mother and her ignorance only made it worse. "Oh, there's your father honey I'd better go."

I growled but didn't say anything. I continued working in the kitchen for a while, hearing my family laugh loudly and making too much noise for my liking. I could hear the tv on the football game, the boys yelling, loud banging, and my vampire hearing heard the girls talking about trivial matters. In the end, I had gotten tired of trying to work and failing and moved my stuff into my bedroom at Carlisle's house. It didn't work. I could still hear them. _Stupid vampire hearing, _my mind thought.

"Renesmee?" a voice asked. I jumped in fear before I recognized the voice of my aunt Alice. Once I got my heartbeat back to normal, or at least as normal as it could be for me, I looked at my aunt expectantly. "Get ready for dinner with Jacob. We eat in an hour."

I groaned inwardly but smiled outwardly and thanked her. I didn't want to see Jacob. Jacob was one of the main reasons I had begun to hate my life. He had tried to hit on me, a child, ever since I was a baby. He claimed to love me when he didn't even know me. He had given me no choice in the fact that I was to spend my life with him. I didn't love Jacob, not enough to spend my life with him, and I never would. And that night he had a hard time accepting that.

* * *

><p><em>It was Valentine's Day. The night of my family's annual Valentine's Day party, which was raging on downstairs. It was mainly another reason for them to act all romantic and leave me alone to try and fend off Jacob for yet another year. I was beginning to realize that I didn't love him in the way he wanted me to and I never found a way to tell him so I avoided him.<em>

_I was outside looking at the stars. I never did like the Valentine's Day parties, the only parties I was allowed to go to until my seventh birthday. I always preferred to spend them outside looking at nature. The natural beauty of Washington was something I would alway love. The fact that it mostly remained untouched by humans was something I couldn't help but adore._

_In the windows of the house, I could see the red and pink lights and make out the couples slow dancing to one of the many love songs. Sometimes I wished to be one of those couples in love, content to slow dancing with each other at a dance or any time at all. But the only person I had to do that with was Jacob and he was my childhood best friend, not to mention older than me and in love with me since I was a baby. I found it creepy. "Renesmee!" Speak of the devil._

_I turned around with a smile on my face. Despite wanting to avoid him at all costs, I couldn't help but be nice. It goes against all of my instincts to be mean. "Jacob. Hi," I said before turning back around._

"_We have barely seen each other, what's going on?" I was hoping that we could avoid this topic, just like I avoided everything else I didn't want to deal with. Alice says it's a trait of my mothers._

_I grimaced. "Jacob, I hope you understand when I tell you this: I don't love you." He looked at me in pain and my resolve almost dropped. Almost. "You're my best friend and I've known you since I was a baby and I can't be your imprint. I need to go out there a explore the world, find someone and fall in love with them_─"

"_NO!" he shouted, causing me to flinch. "Renesmee, I can't let you do that. You _will _be my wife and you _will _love me and we will _live _together and raise our pups. You have no choice in the matter, Nessie."_

_I was burned and a little scared but I was not giving up. "Jacob, I am really sorry but that just won't happen. I made up my mind and you can't stop me."_

_He growled and before I knew it, he turned into a wolf and the wolf looked _angry. _He was by-far the scariest thing I had seen. And what the wolf did terrified me for the rest of my life. He attacked._

* * *

><p>What Jacob had done was inexcusable. Most of the scars had healed, though there were a few that would remain there for the rest of my life, according to Carlisle. My family didn't know what happened, I had said that a bear had attacked me though they had questioned my real strength after that. But I couldn't tell them the truth, every time I tried I got tongue-tied.<p>

I couldn't go to dinner. I couldn't sit at the table and pretend to be happy when all of the people who were hurting me in my life thought that I was just fine. I couldn't sit by Jacob, not after what he did. I'll never forgive him for attacking me, scaring me, leaving scars all over my body from his violence. I especially couldn't be his imprint, I was not becoming another Emily.

I can't sit with my family, who thinks they can plan my entire life for me without caring what I wanted. The only family member who could make it better was hours away in Denali. _Tanya,_ my brain realized. _Tanya can solve this, Tanya can make it better. _Tanya would support my decision, seeing as she thought imprinting was stupid and hated Jacob. I quickly grabbed my phone and began to call Tanya.

_Ring. _I hadn't spoken that much to Tanya since the party. That I had no excuse for, it was just me not remembering to call her on Fridays. _Ring_. What if she didn't pick up? Then what would I do? I was just beginning to rethink my logic when on the third ring she picked up. "Renesmee? Is something wrong?"

How she knew something was wrong, I didn't know. "Yes, Tanya, actually there is." As soon as I said this she began to worry in Slovak, something she had never broken the habit of. "Calm down, Tanya. I am not in any danger. But I was thinking about what you said. About me having a mate."

I could hear her breathing (what she did so I wouldn't feel self conscious about being the only one to breath in my family) slow down. "Yes, you do have a mate, what are you meaning of it?"

"Tanya, I want to go looking for my mate."


	3. Volterra

**An update! Yes, I have been working on this instead of hanging out with my friends on a Friday night. They're probably all with their boyfriends though, so I won't miss anything. :)**

**Please review! Oh, and I wanted your guy's opinion: should I do a Reneslec Valentine's Day fanfic? If you want it, either pm me or tell me in your review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Renesmee, not that I want to stop you, but are you sure you want to go through with this? You'd have to leave your family, not to mention what Jacob would do if he found out─"<p>

I cut her off. "He won't find out. I just won't tell them where I'm going or what I'm doing." I couldn't tell anyone, not even Tanya, where I was going because Edward could read their minds and then I'd be doomed. I couldn't have anyone show up where I was going. "I'm not telling anyone where I'm going. I don't even know yet; all I know is that I am leaving _tonight._"

Tanya sighed over the phone. "As long as you'll be happy, I'll be happy. And I think it would be good to find your mate; make you more vampire." I could hear her smile through the wires. When I was younger, she always teased me about too human and not enough vampire. When I was child, I was interested in the human world and wanted to try everything to make me more like the humans. But over the years, I started to become more vampire than human, which is why my mother interfered and started to try and "make" me human again. "You better leave soon, little vampire."

I smiled at her memory-filled nickname for me. "I'll call you when I reach my destination. Bye Tanya." I hung up the phone and immediately began packing all my clothes and toiletries into a duffel bag. I grabbed a messenger and put everything else I thought I need and grabbed a book for the plane ride. It was Shakespeare, a writer I was all too familiar with.

When I was younger, my mother would read one of his plays or sonnets to me before I went to bed. I fell in love with his wonderful of viewing love and would beg to hear another one of his plays. Romeo and Juliet was a classic as was A Midsummer's Night Dream. I grew up hearing of the romantic tales between Romeo and Juliet and Hermia and Lysander. I dreamed of my knight in shining armor, coming to whisk me away from my family into a place where we could live happily together. I used to dreamed that my knight would come to me but I realized now that it was me who was actually going to him. I couldn't wait anymore, not with the position I was in. I needed his help _now_ and hopefully, like the perfect man he will no doubt be, he will rescue me from anything. Rosalie called me a love-sick romantic fool, but I didn't care. I was very romantic and it seemed like my whole family was against it.

Once all my stuff was packed, and climbed towards the window. I looked at my room, probably looking at it for the last time. I would never sleep in my bed again if anything went as planned. I looked at the closed door, which led me to my family. They were what I'd miss the most. "Renesmee, it's almost time for dinner. Jacob will be here soon." I had tears in my eyes as I thought of what I was about to do. In a voice so small that I knew that not even they could hear it, I whispered, "Goodbye."

And with that, I jumped out of the window and left.

* * *

><p>My bag was beginning to hurt my shoulder. I had decided to carry it on the same shoulder the whole run to the airport and navigating through it. That had turned out to be idea as I now had a giant cramp in my right shoulder. I set the bag down on the ground as I waited at the ticket counter to buy a ticket for a plane ride to who-knows-where.<p>

"Where should I go?" I asked myself when it was almost my turn. I received a lot of weird looks I looked at the list of the planes that were leaving soon. One country keep sticking out to me. I read through the list several times and every time I read that country, the name resonated with me. _Pick that one,_ a voice said in my mind. _Go there. There you will find everything you want and more._

I stepped up to the counter when it was my turn. "Hello," the woman smiled politely. I smiled warmly at her. "Where would you like to visit today? We can line you up with the right airlines." I nodded and began saying details that I would need to buy an airline ticket. "Now all I need is the class you will be flying and your destination."

I smiled at her and looked at the list. The country was tempting me but I could hear my parent's voices warning a younger Renesmee to never go there. _Ever._ But something else, something stronger, was demanding I go there, was demanding that something good would happen to me here. And since I was on a journey to find my mate, maybe it meant that my mate was there. Vampires, according to my mother, would find their mates by first experiencing a strong attraction to them and then falling in love and claiming each other as their mate. Maybe the attraction to the country was a signal that my mate was there. I looked back at the awaiting woman and smiled. "First class." What can I say? Wherever I ride, I ride in style. "And I'll be heading to Italy tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN- I normally don't do these in the middle of stories but this is important: I don't know how Stephanie Meyer interprets mates but the way I described it is the way that I see it.)<strong>

* * *

><p>The plane ride was painfully boring. I slept, read my book, and slept some more. I had to change planes and wait some more. I bought more clothes, some dresses in case I need to look nicer. I bought some new human wavy-hair thing. I needed to look my best when I met my mate. He couldn't very well have an ugly mate and actually be happy.<p>

By the time I arrived in Volterra, it was about eight in the morning. Which meant that in Forks, it would be time to go to bed. I was terribly tired but I didn't want to sleep because I didn't have a place to sleep and I really just didn't have a plan in general. I didn't know what I was doing in Volterra, standing on the cobblestone streets in the morning. The people walked around me, like a river was flowing and I was standing in the middle. I didn't move, just watched them walk like a system and I wasn't a part of it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped. I quickly turned around and saw a man. He was vampire, with red eyes and slightly sparkling skin due to the fact that it wasn't _fully_ cloudy. He wore all black and stuck out like a sore thumb compared to me and the humans. "Aro wants to speak with you, Miss Cullen," he said in a deep voice. He was a very large man, bigger than Emmett it seems. _He must be very strong,_ I thought as I walked behind him. _A man as large as that certainly must be. _He didn't appear to have any gifts, so maybe he was only in the Volturi for his strength.

We walked for a long ways until we reached the castle-like building. The vampire pushed the doors opened, not even waiting for me to see if I got in. He never spoke, only walked. I passed a woman sitting at a desk and she smiled at the vampire but glared at me. _Maybe she's jealous,_ I mused over the thought, wondering why the woman appeared to hate me when we had only just a glimpse of each other. _Of what?_ I added. We walked into a large room where I could already see members of the Volturi guard gathered. As we walked in, Aro smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more like one that would frighten children and kill kittens. Though the thought of a smile killing kittens may seem weird, Aro was one of those men whose smile _did_ murder people.

"Ahh, dearest Renesmee," he greeted, standing up and walking towards me slowly. I was standing in the middle of the circular room, where every member of the guard could see me. "Not that I am complaining, but what are your intentions with being here?"

His deceivingly kind voice and his eyes that faked curiosity convinced me somehow to tell him the real reason I was there instead of the fake reason I came up with. "I am searching for my mate," I stated confidently. _Good job Renesmee!_ my small inner cheer squad yelled for me.

"My dear, but don't you have that _wolf_ of yours? Forgive me for prying, but your aunt suggested it, so why would you need a mate?" It seemed unlikely that Aro actually cared about what I thought about his prying. It was just a polite thing to say and Aro was very old-fashioned, as was all of the Volturi.

"I do, but I do not want a wolf imprint for I am not a wolf. I am vampire and vampires have mate so I want to find mine." I paused, realizing I was speaking in the way that Tanya spoke: quickly and with such regality. I wasn't speaking in the sweet, higher pitch voice that I always spoke in. I was speaking to people I feared, and I spoke like Tanya. It made me realize I couldn't be myself around these people. "I was at the airport and was attracted to fly to Italy. Once here in Italy, I found myself driving to Volterra. For some reason, I was attracted here."

Aro smiled even more, scaring me what his thoughts brought him to. "My dear, I am glad that you decided to embrace your vampire ways. And I'm even more pleased to learn that your mate resides with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure you say whether you want that fanfic I mentioned in a review!<strong>

**~Beautifully Falling**


	4. Awkward Hand Fidgeting

**I will just have you all know: I stayed up late writing this update for you all. It is snowing here and I have been in the car most of my day and I was watching the Super Bowl earlier but here I am now with an update! Just a small reminder: ALEC IS SIX FOOT IN MY STORY. I need feedback on this idea, good or bad. ****_VALENTINE DAY RENESLEC FIC? YES OR _****_NO?_**

**Polly2010 - thank you for your constant reviews! They are much appreciated!**

**Guest - I think we were all hoping we would see Alec! ;) I hope this chapter satisfies the need that I know we all have.**

**Guest - thank you you're so sweet! I'm glad you like it!**

**Review please! More reviews mean quicker updates and I have started to respond to them now so I assure you they get read a lot and aren't meaningless!**

* * *

><p>I sucked my breath in. Though I knew the possibility of my mate being a member of the Volturi, I wasn't too fond of my one true love being a member of the group that banded together when I was young to kill me. I had heard so many stories of them from my family and none of them were anything close to good. These people had no humanity; they were cruel, the killed humans without any second thought, and they were evil. No person in their right mind would fall in love with one of them. If my mate was part of the Volturi, then I would have to become one of them too. That is unless Aro allows one of his precious guard members to leave and with the information I have on him, I doubt that will happen.<p>

Aro smiled encouragingly at me, though I knew it was fake. Every Sunday, I would get lessons on the Volturi members from Grandpa Carlisle, and his information was to be trusted as he used to live with him. Aro was the leader, he was at fault more than anyone for the terrible things the Volturi had done. He instructed his members to kill, to murder. He watched as they did such and just left as if it was nothing when it was over. He put on a kind front to anyone he wanted to join and would become vicious if he didn't get his way. Caius was the volatile and mean one, and Marcus just sat solemnly, but Aro was cunning. He did his dirty work secretly and kept up a good image. Vampires often mistook him to be the kindest one, but that was far from the case. And here the worst vampire in history was _smiling _at me. I fought off the shiver of disgust because they would surely notice it and it would arouse unwanted suspicions.

"Felix," Aro said suddenly, never taking his eyes off me. The large man that brought me here stepped forward and bowed to his master. So that was his name. Felix. I was right, he was a man that was here solely for his strength and intimidating size. Well Felix was doing his job right and certainly intimidated me, though I didn't show it. I couldn't very well have them thinking I was a fragile porcelain doll, I needed to be strong, even if I was faking my strength. "Gather the guard and get them here _immediately._ We don't want to keep our guest waiting do we?"

Felix bowed again and looked at Aro. "Yes master," he said as he swiftly left the room. I began to fidget with my hands, wanting desperately to be out of this situation. Every vampire in the room stared at me hungrily and I knew they were thirsting for my blood. My blood would be the best they would ever taste, but thank goodness I had a strong enough vampire scent to warn off all hungry vamps. Otherwise I would have been dead a long time ago.

What seemed like hours later, Felix returned and with many friends. Volturi guard members looked about curiously, hungrily, and some with lust filled eyes. The latter disgusted me. I stared back at the people and we all seemed to be stuck in a staring contest, seeing as they did not blink and I was willing myself not to. "Renesmee," Aro voiced. I turned away, looking at the man. _Dang, _I thought. _I lost._ Though as soon as I saw the wicked gleam in Aro's eyes, I didn't care anymore. "I would like you to _personally_ meet every member of my guard. Perhaps you would meet some people you like this way?"

It was not the way I had imagined meeting my mate in my little fantasies that I had on the plane. I had imagined locking eyes across the room and staring into each other's souls, where we would then proceed to get to know each other and immediately fall in love. Aro had slapped me in the face with reality and I wasn't liking it. What happened to meeting at a party, just like Romeo and Juliet? That was what I _truly _wanted, not this. "Whatever you think is best, Aro," I said, not wanting to agree because I didn't, but not wanting to disagree out of fear.

Aro looked at me, probably noticing my opposition to the idea. He wasn't a full mind reader, but Rosalie had always said that my facial expressions were easier to read than a children's novel. "Yes, Renesmee you are right." _What was there to be right about? _I wondered. "You must have imagined meeting your mate in a more _romantic _way." I nodded my agreement, grateful that Aro understood what he no doubt thought what was my teenage thoughts. Aro opened his mouth to say something but was soon interrupted by the voice of Marcus. He spoke softly and I couldn't hear what he was saying thanks to my human ears. _Thank you mother for your wonderful gifts that I inherited, _I sent out but I immediately regretted it. My mother had no idea what I was going to be like and I was something she didn't need but she risked her life for me anyway. I sent my apologies to the same place I sent my thoughts.

"Renesmee, I don't know if you heard, but Marcus just had a _wonderful _idea." Aro was beginning to freak me out, he sounded disturbingly like Alice. "We shall host a small party tonight, perhaps you will meet your mate there, yes? Be ready by seven, we will have someone come and fetch you." I nodded, grateful to hear that I wouldn't be spending the many hours in between with the three leaders and their bodyguards. "The rest of you may go but be in the throne room by six-thirty. Alec! Stay!" A body in the river of bodies stopped and waited for the rest of the people to leave.

I stood there and began to fidget with my fingers again. I didn't know if I should say anything or just stand there like an awkward twit so there I was standing for the second time that day. The air in Volterra had been forever tense whilst I was there and I preferred for it to stay that way before my quick temper got the best of me and began to say things that would get me killed.

I wondered what my family was doing. They no doubt by now noticed my absence by now and were probably worried. I would need to call them when I was alone and notify them I was alright. I couldn't tell anyone where I was because of Dad's ability. I wanted to be able to trust Tanya with my location but I knew that they would stop in Denali to see if I was staying with them like I did sometime and I couldn't have Dad figuring out where I was when he read her mind. I could tell Mom but I knew she would turn around and tell him the exact location of where I was. These days she told him _everything_ and I couldn't trust her with my secrets anyway. I hadn't checked my cell phone but it was probably filled with thousands of missed calls and unread text messages. I would be getting an earful when I answered my phone but it was worth it if I didn't go back.

I wondered if they missed me. It had been about two days since I left, with the long plane rides and everything. They had no idea if I was even alive or not. If they were smart, they would have tracked my scent to the airport where they would have lost it. Jacob was probably going out of his mind, not that I cared what he thought. _Maybe they'll finally notice me,_ I thought sarcastically. I missed them so much already and was tempted to go back, but I was here on a mission and I can't be deterred. I wasn't going home empty handed, and judging by my current situation I might not be going home at all.

"Renesmee," A voice right by my ear said, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped at least five feet in the air at the sudden voice that scared me. I turned, trying to calm my racing heart, and saw that Aro was now standing right in front of me, as was Marcus and Caius. There was also the boy standing behind them, whom I could barely see other than noticing his presence in general. "I would like you to meet one of the best members of our guard, Alec. He will be your bodyguard throughout your stay and will attend to your every need."

The boy stepped forward and I froze. He was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair that hung loosely and beautiful red eyes the color of red velvet. His skin was pale and glistened even though there was no sun. His lips were plump and his jawline strong, his cheekbones high. He had beautiful angelic features that made him look like he was heaven sent. He was tall, six foot, which was very tall given my small five three-ish height. His loose clothing hid the muscles that I knew were rippling under his shirt, just waiting for my hands to run over them. I licked my lips unconsciously and grimaced after realizing what I had done.

I was unable to see what was happening between the three leaders while I was staring at the _very_ good looking man. Aro was looking at Marcus questioningly and Marcus nodded back at him. Caius scowled while Aro looked please at us, who were just staring at each other. The boy smirked at me and I smiled a small smile self-consciously. There were several thoughts running through my head but they all seemed to lead me back to one word. _Mate._

"My my," Aro chuckled. "It looks like we won't be needing that party."

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine Reneslec fic? Yes or no? Review please!<strong>

**~Beautifully Falling**


	5. Dark Chocolate

_**READ **__**THIS PLEASE ITS KINDA IMPORTANT**__**: **_**I know some of you may think reviews are not important and they don't mean anything to writers. Well they do. I posted chapter four Sunday night, just before I went to bed. I went to school as soon as I woke up and didn't check Fanfiction until later Monday afternoon. I had a bad day; I wasn't feeling the greatest, I was in a terrible bad mood, and a lot of things I was looking forward to (even though there wasn't much nor were they that exciting) had gone horribly wrong so I had a bad day. I get on Fanfiction and I see five wonderful reviews and it just brightened my day. I was in a good mood and you all had been so supportive I was overjoyed. So now you all know just how much you mean to me and how much your support means and its all so wonderful to know that what you enjoy doing, people enjoy reading and its a wonderful feeling.**

**AllisonMay - thank you, I hope this is a good enough update :)**

**polly2010 - thank you! though I can't make any promises about (as I myself do not know) the Cullens.**

**Guest - I have delivered one of your wishes and I hope to give you both, as your continued support deserves some rewards ;)**

**Guest - I am so glad to see your excitement! Though I do have a question as to whether those were all excited yes's or if one of them was cast as a vote for a Valentine Reneslec? Nevertheless, they were appreciated.**

**I have had about two people wanting a Valentine Reneslec. Does anybody else want one as well?**** Tell me so if you want one as well in a review. Please review for me please!**

* * *

><p>I had done it. I had finally met my mate. After dreaming about it, fantasizing about it, lusting for it even, I had done it. It wasn't the way I imagined, but to me that didn't matter anymore. It was perfect the way it was; <em>he was perfect the way he was.<em> I didn't care about Romeo and Juliet, the story seemed stupid to me now. I didn't need that fairy tale because now I had my own to live. The only question was: what do I do now?

I hadn't really had a plan. I left home on a whim. I just was going to find my mate and move on from there. But now that I had done it, what was I supposed to do now? I didn't suppose I could leave with him and we would live happily ever after in Forks or somewhere else. He was a member of the Volturi, and a right important one at that. He couldn't just leave, it wasn't that simple. He was needed here.

Alec. _Such a gorgeous name─_I can't focus on that anymore. I tried to search my brain for anything I could remember on this godlike boy. Carlisle had said things about the boy, I only wished I listened to them all. He was one of the "witch twins", though I can't imagine anything that could possibly be witch-like about the boy. He looked far from it. Though, that did mean he was related to Jane and putting up with her for a millennia would make a person go mad. I knew he was old, important, _beautiful,_ and deadly. I didn't know his personality, but I did know his power. He robbed people of their senses, making them essentially a sitting duck for the Volturi to kill. He surrounded them with a mist and they would beg for mercy as they sat there only able to feel themselves being murdered. It was an awful thing to do, rob someone of their senses so they would be powerless and helpless as they were being slaughtered. I couldn't believe someone could do that to someone, yet the person was standing right in front of me.

Trying to focus all of my attention off the boy, I focused on the three leaders of the Volturi. Aro was looking for Marcus for confirmation of our relationship due to Marcus's gift and Marcus merely nodded his head. It was confirmed. Alec and I were mates.

Aro smiled at me. "Well this is a wonderful revelation for our dear Renesmee and one of our most trusted members of the Volturi. Renesmee, you can get to know Alec tomorrow, I imagine you are exhausted from your long trip to Volterra. Alec, if you would so kindly show Renesmee her quarters."

Alec nodded at Aro and left without saying anything, leaving me to wonder whether I should follow him or stay there with the three leaders. But by the look of disgust on Caius's face, I decided that I didn't want to be in the same room as him any longer than I had to. Caius was the impulsive one, and I was afraid of what being in a room alone with him would do to my health.

I left the throne room and followed Alec down the hallway, who was slowly walking down the hallway to make sure I caught up with him. I didn't want to leave the throne room, despite the most deadly beings on earth sitting in that room. It was a surprisingly beautiful room. It was a large room with a dome. It was all made to look very sterile, reminding me of Grandpa Carlisle's office. I spent my childhood in that office while my parents, aunts, and uncles were at the local highschool of the town in Canada we lived in after the battle, and Esme was out doing something to do with art. Carlisle would always bring me to his office, where he would keep me in a small, white room until he was done. It was boring but I wasn't allowed to be anywhere else so it was my only option. The throne room reminded me of the room, minus the size. There were pillars reminding me of the Parthenon, something I studied in my early school years. There were many windows, though they were all small and circular. One was at the top of the dome, and the rest were positioned around the room, allowing for light to be let in at any time of day. Due to its size and building materials, the floor clicked whenever someone walked on it no matter what type of shoes they were wearing. I knew Alec was out of the room when I couldn't hear the _click clack_ of his shoes anymore.

The hallways weren't so similar. They were dim and dark and made of stone. They were much unlike the first hallway I walked into, though I imagine that due to that being one of the more widely used hallways, and this being one that wasn't so useful to the Volturi. It was kind of upsetting to know that the hallways that were the worst were the ones I got to use but then I remembered that I was lucky to even be able to stay there and that I could be dead or worse, back at home.

Home. I missed it so much already. I missed everyone that I left behind, everything that I left behind, but I can't go back. As much as I missed it, going back would make things so much more worse for me. I would be forever trapped, with no freedom, tied a man I knew I didn't love. I couldn't love someone and be so attracted to another. So attracted that I knew that I would do anything to get him. Jacob compared nothing to Alec, he didn't hold a candle compared to him.

The two couldn't be more different, yet somehow both were fated to me. Fate had to realize it was wrong when it paired me up with Jacob so it gave me Alec. So far, I couldn't be more indebted to them. If things went perfectly, I could live a happy life with my mate here in Volterra and never have to see that stupid mutt ever again.

It was Alec that saved me from my thoughts becoming worse. He saved me from thinking about Jacob only by using his voice. "You need to know this." His voice was like melted chocolate, smooth and dark. It was velvety, pure in a way, but also having its own secrets and mysteries hidden so carefully within it. His voice made me want to write poetry and song lyrics. The poems would be sonnets, of course. Just like Shakespeare's sonnets. I would also write fiction novels and perhaps nonfiction novels on the love a mans voice can cause to a woman. It made me want to listen to him for hours, perhaps on a hill on a sunny day whilst his skin would just sparkle and I would be glowing, pun intended. Though, if I had my choice, I didn't want to hear what he had to say next. "Just because we are mates doesn't mean we will love each other, or get to know each other, or even see each other. It would be best if you just left me alone. I do not want nor need a mate."

And just like that, he left me in that dark room, alone and crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's shorter and I'm not too sure if it's terrible or good. Review please for your opinion?<strong>

**~Beautifully Falling**


	6. Love Lives and Balls

**Happy Friday the 13th! (that's what it is here where I live but I know that it's Valentine's Day in other places). No matter how much I love Valentine's Day, I rather hate it at the same time, but I'm glad I get to spend it with my best friend PotatoeBae21, who is probably reading this chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day. You can go on my profile for it or search the title.**

_**VALENTINES DAY RENESLEC IS OUT, IT IS TITLED LA VIE EN ROSE. PLEASE REVIEW IT!**_ **You can go on my profile for it or search the title. I hope everyone likes it!**

**polly2010 - I hope this satisfies both wishes, I agree and I tried to change her character a bit while still keeping her sweet**

**Guest - Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me!**

**Emily - Hahahaha! Thanks!**

**Guest - It will all be explained in later chapters and in *cough cough* THE SEQUEL *cough***

**Guest - I just love your enthusiasm for the story, it's so encouraging!**

**Please review both this and my new one shot!**

* * *

><p>When I was younger, my family used to go balls once a month. The entire family, sans me, would attend the most extravagant balls on the planet. There were ones hosted by vampires and ones hosted by humans. It became a regular occurrence to see my aunts, uncles, parents, and grandparents dress up for a ball for someone who they perhaps didn't even know. It didn't matter if they didn't have an invitation, for they would somehow find a way to gain access for the festivities.<p>

There would have to be arrangements made for me, as for some odd reason I was not allowed to attend. Usually it would be Jacob but sometimes Seth or Leah would come over to play games with me. It would be scrabble or solitaire, and I would typically fall asleep in the middle. Perhaps that was one reason that I was not allowed to come to the balls. When they returned, one or two of them would be drunk on champagne, usually it would be Emmett and my mother. Alice would have a bottle or two of champagne, Jasper would return home with a pained look on his face, Dad would be carrying a drunk Mom, Carlisle and Esme would retire to do something else, and Rosalie would be looking annoyed with a drunk Emmett. They way that they returned would make it seem as if anything _but_ fun happened at one of these balls but I knew different.

The next day, the events that happened at the ball would be all they spoke of. They would chuckle over something funny that happened whilst making my lunch. The couples would glance at each other adoringly and begin dancing the way I knew they danced at the balls. Alice would hum soft, slow music as she walked around and it was always a different song after each ball. Rosalie would come to me and tell me which ladies looked the prettiest as I would sit beside her dreaming that I would become one of those gorgeous ladies. She would also tell me of the most dashing men, whom I knew that I would marry one day. Even then, Jacob wasn't on my mind.

I would continue to be jealous time and time again over their activities. Though I knew in a year or two, I would be able to attend high school parties, they would never be the same. There wouldn't be beautiful ladies and dashing men, all dancing in a formal way to classical music. Hor d'oeuvres and champagne would be served, not cheap chips and illegal beer. The parties at high school could never compare to the balls that my parents attended. I would only be so lucky if they allowed me to attend as well.

I sat on the staircase before they left the night of every ball. I would watch the women flit around, fixing their hair, makeup, dress, and jewelry in any way they could and the men would be lounging around in their suits. Though each ball's look would be slightly different, each woman seemed to have their own custom look. Esme's curls would fall down graciously down her back and she wore a simple black gown. Alice's short hair would have a pin or barrette, wearing a purple ballgown. My mother would wear a dark blue dress and her hair would be in a low bun. And finally, Rosalie wore her curls styled to the side and wore any red dress. They would all look beautiful; I wanted to become one of them one day and dress up in a gown that would make me look endlessly pretty as well.

Then, they would all leave and I would be alone for the rest of the evening. I would always go to the balcony. There, I watched the stars for hours until Jacob came to collect me for a game or something of that sort. I would watch the stars and the moon, because I knew that at the balls, they would all be looking at the same ones. It may seem stupid or childish, but I was a child then and still technically was. It made me feel connected to those fancy people, because no matter who we were or how we dressed, we were all looking at the same stars at night. Maybe then we didn't seem so different. But I was different from them and we were at different places. I felt so alone and unwanted on those nights.

This was how I felt now. I felt alone and unwanted. All of these feelings that I felt were caused by one person. Alec. It seemed ironic how the one person destined to love me didn't want me at all and the one person who loved me I didn't want at all. Perhaps this was how Jacob felt that night and instead of turning to sadness, he went to anger. No matter what he felt that night though, he shouldn't have done what he did.

The words that Alec said to me gave me a slap with reality. He couldn't love me immediately, that was silly and unreasonable. It would take time, time that he wouldn't give me. He didn't want to even _try_ to love me, _try_ to accept me as a mate, or even just _try_ to be friends. He wasn't trying at all, and that was what me mad the most as I was trying my hardest to make life work for me.

Life wasn't working out for me. Maybe I deserved it. I had been believing all my life that love was some Shakespeare story but I had forgotten in the end that Romeo and Juliet had died both heartbroken. Maybe the same fate was destined for me, as I was the one who believed in a fairytale love where true love conquers all. But how does one begin to conquer true love in the name of true love? It seemed like one of the rhetorical questions Carlisle would ask me as I would be sitting in his office. But I wouldn't get a disappointed look for a wrong answer and a lollipop for a right one. I could potentially get my true love with a right one or my heartbroken with a wrong one, and it didn't feel right to have my heart put on the poker table as a gamble for this question.

Maybe I was just being over-dramatic and pessimistic about all of this. Alec was, after all, just a boy. But he was a right handsome boy and he seemed perfect in every way. _You can't possibly be the only one feeling anything,_ my inner voice told me. _You are equals in love, he has to feel something to. He is a Volturi Guard, lying wouldn't exactly be something new to him._ It all made sense, but I couldn't just outright confront him on lying to me. That would be rude, no matter how rude it was lying to me.

I looked at the time. It looked about lunch time and I was beginning to get hungry. I would have to, no matter how much I dislike them, ask the leaders for some human food. And my stomach was beginning to growl so skipping the meal wasn't an option. I looked in the mirror and straightened my shirt and fixed my hair so I at least made myself look presentable. I squared my shoulders and walked out ready to confront the guard.

* * *

><p><strong>The title of the Valentine's Day one shot is: La Vie En Rose. I don't know if anyone read it but there is a hint in the author's note. ;)<strong>

**Review!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


End file.
